This invention relates in general to vehicle seats. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a vehicle seat including a seat back having an energy absorbing safety protection feature.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, include seats for the driver and occupants. These seats typically include a seat back portion, which supports the back of the occupant. The seat back portion of the seat includes a relatively rigid, structural frame, with occupant support and cushioning features supported on the seat frame. The seat frame is typically made from a material such as steel or aluminum. The occupant support and cushioning features typically include springs, foam, and a trim or upholstery layer. These features help prevent the occupant from contacting the seat frame and make the seat more comfortable for the occupant.
The seat back also typically includes a cushion or padding on a rear side and an upper side of the seat frame. This cushioning is provided to help protect an occupant of a rear seat in the vehicle. In the event of a sudden stop, the rear seat occupant may be thrown forward against the seat back. The padding helps prevent the occupant from striking the seat frame. It would be desirable to have an improved structure to provide padding on the seat frame, while also being able to maintain a desired appearance of the seat back.